Who's In The Locket?
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT SaionjiXJuri During a spar in the kendo hall, Juri's locket gets knocked off and the you kendoist gets a look inside. Who does the leopard hold close to her heart? It's not Ruka or Shiori, find out! R&R! REVISED


**A/N: Okay, I decided to make this a different fic, just another one-shot. This is an odd pairing, I know and I'm trying to keep to keep as IC as possible, so if it doesn't end up that way, I'll probably revise it. This is probably a first on again combining manga/anime.**

**Who's In the Locket?**

**By: Melissa**

In the Ohtori Kendo Hall, the vast sounds of objects colliding could be heard echoing throughout the room. It was vacant except for two occupants: _Arisugawa Juri and Kyouichi Saionji._

Both seemed engrossed in a heated sparring match. Kendo stick against fencing sword, iron will against dogged determination, green rose against orange, sadness against sadness.

They didn't wear helmets or safety gear. They had no need for such equipment. It was, after all, a heat of the moment spar, and each seemed equally matched. Neither backing down, neither admitting to weakness or fault, though both knew they had them.

He thrust.

She blocked.

She jabbed.

He dodged.

They had so much in common, yet so little. Sometimes they seemed as if they were one in the same, identical counterparts, others, they seemed sworn enemies.

They had both been in the shadows of those they had once loved. They had been stripped things they once had. They both silently stood in the shadows and manipulative minds of their respected friends. They both just wanted their friend back and watched them grow to seem to be above them in stature while they got lower.

He swung.

She blocked at her neck, the kendo stick coming dangerously close.

She pushed it away.

He hopped back and resumed a defensive position.

Both had started this heated spar starting with their classic battle of sarcastic wit, but it now seemed to have escaladed into something more.

She jabbed.

He blocked.

She spun around him.

He spun the opposite way.

A clash was heard echoing through the hall as their weapons clashed at the same time.

They paused.

They stared.

Silence filled the room as azure eyes burnt into amethyst. Both filled with determination, set goals and yet, both filled with a deep-set sadness. Both had been hurt by the ones they loved most. Both dear friends. Both had scars that were deeply cut, and most likely would never heal.

They wanted to be healed; they didn't want to be hurt anymore. They longed for something eternal. They longed for the Revolution.

His eyes were shut.

Her eyes were narrowed, but open nonetheless.

Both had deep set frowns.

Hers stayed.

His curled into a characteristic arrogant yet sly smile.

A kendo stick shot downward.

A sword clashed with it.

"Damn…"

"Mess up your plan?"

"…….."

A glare.

A smile.

A sword swung.

Then blocked.

"Damn you. . ."

She laughed.

Both struck.

Another echoing clash.

Both jumped back.

Both breathing labored, both glistening in sweat, amethyst and azure eyes locked on the other sweating form across the room, watching their form rise and fall. Both eyes narrowed in fierce determination they both smirked in unison as their weapons clashed yet again. Sweat flying from moving bodies.

Her eyes closed.

His eyes opened.

A smirk.

A frown.

A jab.

A block.

Another jab.

Another block.

A thrust.

A dodge.

A spin.

A move to the side.

An echoing clash.

She spins.

He ducks down. . . Then pops up and places a hand on the back of her shoulder blade and pushes her forward, making her stumble.

A flashback of Ruka.

He stands there; poised.

She stumbles a bit, making her footing uneven as she struggled to keep herself up.

He wipes the sweat from his forehead; green silken locks stuck to the sides of his face.

Fast paced footsteps echo through the halls.

A jab.

A block.

Multiple jabs and multiple blocks.

Both hearts cold.

Both scarred.

Both hearts of black, yet they seem to beat that pain in unison.

A jab.

A frown.

A block.

A glare.

A jab.

A block.

More jabs.

More blocks. . . Each filled with desperation and determination.

More jabs proceeded as the spar intensified. There were several noises heard from the kendo hall: clashes, grunts, groans, footsteps and battle cries. Growing louder then receding.

A jab.

A block.

Sweat flies.

Breath heavy.

The spar intensified even more, each person going their best now, many clashing sounds, followed by more noises, their breathing intensified. Both were growing tired.

Both maxing out.

Both giving their all.

Both never backing down.

Sweat flying.

Eyes heavy.

Breath labored.

He wore a determined look.

She wore a slight smirk characteristic to only her.

He charged, sound will and kendo stick in jousting position.

She charged fire and determination, as well as raw power flowing through her features.

Echoing footsteps raced through Ohtori's kendo hall.

A necklace raises up in her run, a locket flies in the air behind her, flopping in the wind as she runs. Her eyes still locked on her target. A nimble kendo stick gets in the necklace and snaps the gold chain. Azure eyes widen, she stops, as does he.

The golden rose went flying through the air at what seemed to be in a slow motion in the eyes of the graceful panther.

Her eyes widened.

His eyes locked on the flying golden rose.

The locket tumbled downward and bounced on the ground, the top popping open and exposing the picture inside. The locket spun around as both duelists stopped to watch it.

Her in horror.

He in question.

He had seen that golden locket around her neck, but like the rest of the Seitokai, he too was curious as to what secrets Juri held within the depths of that locket of hers. Though he shrugged it off as none of his business or not important enough to take his time away.

The locket spun so fast that it almost seemed like it could be going as fast as to cause its own small motion blur.

Then it slowed down.

Azure and amethyst eyes fell upon it.

Each body frozen in the battle position.

It spun . . .

. . . and spun. . .

. . . and spun . . .

The motion diminished.

Until it finally came to a stop. The picture inside becoming visible. It had many greens, whites, and pastels.

Azure eyes widened.

Amethyst eyes widened.

_There was a man in the picture._

_It wasn't Shiori._

_Not Ruka._

_Not Miki._

_It wasn't even the head of the Seitokai, Kiryuu Touga._

_But, it was **him.**_

**Owari**

**A/N: I know, this is a very mean ending, but I wanted to leave it up to the reader to decide. Though it's strongly hinted at who the other person is. If you won't know, then e-mail me. **

**I like the many couples in Utena, but I thought the whole hate/toleration relationship they show in the manga and their 'hardly ever any interaction' in the anime played on something.**

**You people have no idea how hard this couple was to put together. I had to think months on end about this. **

**Nothing against the Juri/Shiori fans (I hate Shiori) or Touga/Saionji fans (I like this pairing) or Juri/Ruka fans (I love this pairing) or Saionji/Wakaba fans (I'm a major supporter of this couple). I can't stand Shiori, but I will read fics of the Shiori/Juri pairing, though it's not my favorite. I'm also not real big on the Miki/Juri shippers either, sorry. ;**

**If you want other Juri/Saionji fics, read The Unspoken Heart, also by me.**

**This was a spurt of the moment idea. Just a thought of 'what if Juri had someone else's picture in her locket?' It leaves off unfinished because I want the reader to come to their own conclusions, feel free to make your own continuation and you can write your own fanfics, just give me credit.**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think! **


End file.
